After the Battle at Hogwarts Chpt 3
by AmslyApple
Summary: A funeral, an important meeting with parents and a romance starts to blossom. Also a big decision occurs. Sorry not good with description. R & r


Chapter 2- telling the family

Chapter 2- telling the family

Ginny put the letter down on the table and burst into tears. How would she be able to care for her child if it didn't have a father? "Ginny why didn't you tell us you were pregnant?" asked Hermione. "I didn't want to tell anybody because I thought they might say I'm too young Ginny replied. "I don't know how I'm going to live without Harry". She then lay on Harry's bed and cried until her eyes were sore, Ginny fell asleep on his bed and did not awake for several hours. She dreamt that Harry had not died and they lived happily together forever and had lots and lots of children. Ginny's eyes finally started to open she then realised her dream was just that, a dream. She got off Harry's bed and looked around, Harry was not hanging from the ceiling anymore. She was scared that someone had taken him from her she started screaming "Harry where's Harry?" Suddenly Ron came into the room hugging his sister to comfort her "I moved him Ginny, replied Ron. I couldn't leave him there. He's in the spare room; I don't think you should go in there just right now. Your upset and tired just go back to sleep Ginny".

"But I love him Ron; I love him with all my heart. Why did he do this? Ginny said as she cried again and fell into Ron's arms.

Downstairs Hermione was making a cup of tea. She didn't know what else to do at this time. Ron came downstairs and gave Hermione a hug. "Is Ginny ok?" asked Hermione.

"Of course she's not ok Hermione, she's just lost her fiancé, her boyfriend and I've lost one of my best friends" Ron shouted as he put his hands to his face to try and hide that he was crying. Ron had to try being the brave one. "It's ok to cry Ron, I've been crying all afternoon. I just never thought he would do something like this." She went over to Ron and gave him a big hug to try and comfort him. "I just wish we knew what was going through his head before he decided to kill- do this to himself". They sat down and had a cup of tea and tried to think of how they were going to tell the rest of the Weasley family.

Ron sent an owl to his family telling them to come home immediately for a family discussion. Once he had sent the owl he asked if Hermione could check on Ginny since she hadn't come downstairs at all. "Sure Ron" replied Hermione as she kissed him on the cheek as she went upstairs. Hermione went into Ron's room but didn't see anyone, she was getting worried that something had happened to Ginny or Ginny did something to herself. She walked quietly to the room where Harry's body was being kept. She heard a voice so she opened the door ever so slightly and peered in. Hermione found Ginny laying next to Harry, holding his hand tightly and talking to him like he was going to talk back, but he didn't. He would never be able to speak to them ever again. "Why you Harry, you shouldn't have died, Ginny whispered into his ear I love you Harry Potter"

Hermione went back downstairs to Ron who was in the middle of making another cup of tea for the both of them. "Is Ginny ok Hermione" Ron asked as he brought a cup of tea to Hermione. There was a short silence as Hermione took a sip from her cup. "She will be in time" answered Hermione as she continued to drink her tea. Ron came over to her and sat next to her on the couch and put an arm around her. "We'll get through it somehow we just got to stick together. I love you Hermione, you're the greatest thing that ever happened to me"

"I know you love me and I love you back" Hermione whispered in Ron's ear. Ron and Hermione's eyes met each others as they shared a passionate kiss together. "Oi stop snogging each other and go get a room" George shouted has he entered the room with the rest of the Weasley's. Hermione and Ron suddenly broke apart looking very red. "So what's this news you have to tell us that took us away from our jobs then Ron. "Well I don't know how to say this but…" Hermione cut him off by saying "don't you think we should get Ginny down here" Hermione asked Ron quietly. "No she's going through enough at the moment just let her be". Ron answered her. He then turned to his family and said "I'm sorry to have to be the one telling you this but I didn't want you finding it out another way…"

"Finding what out another way" bellowed Mrs Weasley.

"Mum Harry's dead!" he shouted to his Mum and started to weep. Hermione went over to him and hugged him. None of the Weasley's could understand how or why Harry died. Mr Weasley was most anxious to know this "How did he die Ron?" asked Mr Weasley. "Harry hung himself Dad; he hung himself because he felt guilty about all the people who died in the war at Hogwarts. I just wish I knew this sooner than maybe I could have stopped him" Ron cried even harder into Hermione's shoulder. George headed upstairs but Hermione stopped him "I don't think you should go up there right now George, Ginny's having some alone time with Harry at the moment. She's still very upset." George sat back down on his chair. He had lost his brother and now he has just lost his friend. Silence struck the room; no one moved or said anything all you could hear was Ron crying into Hermione's shoulder and Hermione trying to comfort him. Mrs Weasley broke the silence "I guess we better plan a funeral then. I'll owl people and let them know what's happened. What about tomorrow?" asked Mrs Weasley to everybody. "Tomorrow will be great Mrs Weasley thanks. Now Ron you look exhausted let's go to bed huh?"

A/N: I know it mite not be the saddest story you've ever read, but bear with me and wait for me to upload the next chapter.

Things to think about for next time:

Will Ginny be able to cope looking after a baby without Harry?

Is Ron and Hermione's friendship going to become something more?

How is Ginny going to deal with the funeral?

Thank you for every1 who reads my stories!

Read and Review!!


End file.
